Original Sin Vol 1 3.4
Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * Locations: * ** * ** *** *** A motel Items: * * * | Synopsis1 = Fleeing from the Hulk, Iron Man seeks refuge in his armory beneath the city of Troy. Now knowing the truth of his involvement in the gamma bomb project, Stark hopes to stop the Hulk long enough to explain things. To this end, he puts on a suit of heavy duty armor to fend off against the Hulk. When the Hulk finally catches up with him, Iron Man unleashes full power blasts from the massive cannons on his arms. Unfortunately for Tony, the cannons have no effect on the Hulk who quickly knocks Iron Man unconscious. When Tony Stark finally wakes up he finds that the Hulk has crushed his armor into a make-shift restraint and dragged him all the way back to the site of the gamma bomb test site. While Tony begins trying to access his armor's systems. The Hulk explains how the Extremis in his system was upgraded to give him Banner's intelligence and that he wanted Tony to pay for unleashing him upon the world due to his meddling. Knowing that Stark is attempting to activate something to free himself. He turns to strike Tony, but suddenly a holographic projection of the gamma bomb designs appears between them. Tony asks the Hulk if he knows what these schematics mean. The Hulk realizes that he does and for a moment he still is poised to strike Tony but decides against it. Deciding that he and Tony are due for a long talk about the past, the Hulk allows himself to revert back to human form. Banner asks how Tony managed to stop the Hulk, and Tony says he showed the Hulk the truth. He then begins to tell Bruce what happened on that fateful day... Years ago Tony Stark had sneaked onto the site of the gamma bomb and went over Bruce's work. Heavily intoxicated, Tony briefly considers sabotaging Bruce's work. However, his one-sided dialogue with his bottle of scotch, he reminds himself that he considers Bruce a friend. So he decides to make sure the bomb works. He discovers that it does, however, the shielding that Bruce had placed on the bomb was too much. Examining the plating itself, Tony realizes that the shields would actually make the bomb more potent instead. In fact, it would be powerful enough to blow up the entire test site. Hearing this, Bruce realizes that if it wasn't for Tony, he would have died in the gamma bomb blast. When Bruce suggests that would have been for the better, Tony tells him not to say that. Bruce accepts this and apologizing he goes to find someone who can free Tony from his makeshift cage. With Bruce gone, Tony grimly considers what he didn't tell Banner and believes that he can never know the truth. Years ago, Tony Star is sitting in his hotel room after polishing off the bottle of scotch he had been drinking that night. He decides to send an e-mail to Bruce to tell him what he had done. He tells Bruce about the issue with the bomb plating and how he made the blast too powerful. He also talks about the strange emission spectrum have morphogenic properties. He pleaded to Bruce to give the bomb once last once over before testing it because of this. He then sent the e-mail off. When Bruce got a notification about the message, he was so angry he deleted the message without reading it and blocked any further correspondence from Stark. Tony decides that Bruce could never know the truth because it would kill him. If only he had read that one e-mail he wouldn't be living the nightmare he is living now, all because of his pride. | Solicit = | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes A flashback in this story affects the chronologies of the following characters: * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}